


I Think They Like Me

by moroo1234



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Nate brings Will to meet his weird family for the first time.





	I Think They Like Me

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Nate said as he sat on Will's bed,  
"And miss the chance to meet your family?" Will grinned "never."

"My family is crazy. more than crazy, we're..-"

"Weird? Messed up? Dysfunctional? all of the above?" Will completed his sentence, he sat on the bed as well, next to Nate.

"Will.." 

"Yes, love?" Will asked, hearing Will calling him 'love' always made Nate smile.

"Promise me our relationship won't change after you'll meet my family." for the first time in an hour, Nate looked him into Will's eyes,

"I promise." Will said sincerely "now, which shirt?"

They eventually chose the black shirt, after they had to hurry and leave since they were late, and Christina hated it when Nate was late.

"Ok, so my dad loves baseball, talk to him about it, Jay would be ok as long as you don't show fear, Ryan can be nice, my mom would probably be embarrassing and whatever you do, don't call Lisa 'ma'am', she hates it." Nate instructed him when they were in the car,

"I have no idea why you're so nervous" Will laughed, they got out of the car and walked to the door, Nate held Will's hand tightly, he never did that.

"Nathaniel!" a man called when they opened the door, Will recognized him as Jay, as they already met once, but Will didn't know it then.

"And you must be Will! Nice to meet you, I'm Jay." Jay offered him a hand, Will took the hand and shook it.

"Nate! is that you?" A woman's voice was heard from the kitchen, 

"Act normal." Nate whispered into Will's ear,

Soon, the entire family stood at living room, looking at Will with curious looks,

"Will, you already know my brother, Jay..my dad, Alvey, my mom, Christina, Lisa and Ryan." Nate introduced him to each one,

"I imagined you differently." Lisa said shortly,

"Why don't we sit?" Christina offered,

"That'll be lovely." Will said, he followed Christina to the couch.

"Lovely?" Ryan whispered to Nate with a chuckle,

"Shut up."

"So..uh.. Will, how did you and Nate meet?" Alvey asked,

"He used to work for Bob." Nate answered before Will was able to open his mouth "he was his assistant." 

"And now?" Jay asked,

"I'm an intern for a lawyer." Will answered,

"Oh!" Christina called "Nate wanted to be a lawyer when he was little!"

"Please don't" Nate groaned,

"He used to make a suit out of his blanket and pretend his backpack is a suitcase" 

"Oh my god." Nate said, one look at Will told him the man was very amused,

"Do you happen to have a picture, maybe?" Will asked,

"I have it" Jay said, he opened a drawer and took out and album,

"Jay, don't." Nate begged,

Jay handed the album to Will "It's the picture on the left."

"You're adorable!" Will laughed, he looked at little Nate, standing with his backpack, one of Alvey's ties around his neck.

"How old are you?" Lisa asked,

"I'm gonna be 29 next month." Will replied,

Ryan raised an eyebrow "Nate is only twenty-three." 

"There's an age difference, I know, but I promise you, I'm not doing anything that Nate's not comfortable with." Will told them, 

Nate looked at his boyfriend, he felt very lucky all of a sudden.

"What are your intentions with my little brother?" Jay added,

"I want him to be happy, I want to be the one who makes him happy." Will intertwined his fingers with Nate's fingers, they both held to each other.

"That's adorable, really" Christina smiled at him, she tried to help Will.

"Are you planning to hurt him?" Jay questioned, he sat next to Will, which made him feel a bit nervous.

"Because if you do.." Ryan's face showed no emotions, his tone was warning.

"No. Never. I'm thankful I met Nate, I would never do anything to hurt him." Will assured them,

"Good." Lisa curled her lips into a little smile, so Will thought he probably said something good.

"Ah, I'm gonna show Will the garden, we'll be back in a minute." Nate said quickly, he wasted no time and pulled Will to the backyard where his family members weren't present,

"Woah" Will laughed when they walked outside,

"They never did that, I mean, you're the..you're the first..man...boyfriend, that they met."

"Hey," Will stopped, he turned to Nate "relax, your family is really nice, they want to make sure I'm good for you.. you deserve that." 

"Shut up, you're gonna make me blush." Nate grinned, although his face was already light pink.

"Oh, really?" Will leaned in to kiss Nate,

"Really." Nate leaned in too, they were about to kiss when they heard Christina yell,

"Dinner's ready!"

"Let's go" Nate laughed, his mom always had the worst timing.

As they walked inside, Nate noticed his father, Alvey stood at the corner, he didn't say a word, but just stared at Will.

"Can I have a word you? Alone?" Alvey told Will,

"Dad-" Nate started to say,

"I won't hurt him, I swear." Alvey promised,

Nate moved his eyes between his boyfriend to his father and eventually said "I'm gonna go help my mom..are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, of course." Will smiled at him, Nate looked at his boyfriend one more time before he left to help Christina.

"To the living room?" Alvey suggested, 

Will nodded and walked to the couch, with Alvey behind him.

"I know that Nate probably told you I'm not comfortable with him being gay and him being with guys," He started,

"He did." Will confirmed.

"And it's true, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Oh." 

"What I do know, is that my son deserves to be treated well," Alvey stated "no matter if you're a man, or a woman, whatever. My son is the best person you'll ever meet and he deserves to be happy, and you make him happy." 

"I hope so," Will said,

"So please, just take care of him." Alvey requested, one look into Alvey's eyes revealed to Will that the man was serious.

"I would protect him with my life, sir." Will promised him,

"Good." Alvey said, he got up and left.

Will decided to use the moment and surprise his boyfriend, he walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"What were you talking about with my dad?" Nate asked,

"Oh, nothing, just..sports" 

"Are you sure about that answer?" Nate interrogated,

"Yeah, now hand me the forks" 

Later that evening, both men were cuddled on Will's bed, they eventually left the house after a while, Nate wanted to go back and cuddle, and Will wasn't gonna argue.

"So how was it?" Nate asked,

"Meeting your family?" Will replied, to which Nate nodded,

"I think they love me." or at least he hoped so.


End file.
